With the advent of digital distribution of content, such as streaming media sites, there is a growing universe of media that users want to access. There is also a growing universe of ways in which users want to access that content. Users today have access to smart phones, tablet computing devices, video game consoles, Internet-ready televisions, and a plethora of other electronic devices on which they may wish to access media content such as video programs, music, and the like.
Accordingly, there remains an ever-present need to offer users convenience in their viewing options, and an ever-present need to have disparate sources of content accessible by common devices.